


Twelve

by amoleofmonsters



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I met you when you’re two feet tall and you cry your eyes out and wrap your little hand in mine and tell me you miss your grandmother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly going through my phone and I found this fic. I don't remember writing it, but I guess I did. So yeah uh enjoy I guess?

Twelve.

I don’t know who chose that number. It’s a terrible number. 

Twelve lifetimes all in parallel to each other. That’s what it takes to reach eternal happiness.

I met you in the first lifetime. They all start the same. I met you when you’re two feet tall and you cry your eyes out and wrap your little hand in mine and tell me you miss your grandmother. You picked me when you were two feet tall and I picked you when you cried on me and we picked each other when neither of us knew what that meant. 

The first lifetime ends when you scramble my brains and become my master. 

When we die, we run into each other before the next one starts. 

You hug me and cry and tell me you are so sorry and you understand if I never want to speak to you again. I kiss the tip of your nose and wipe your face on my sleeve. 

“Don’t say something so ridiculous. I couldn’t go a day without talking to you.” 

You make it up to me in the next lifetime. You save me and hold me close and grow old with me. You let me cut your hair and I wake up to your kisses every morning. It’s my favorite lifetime and when it’s over I can’t help but wonder if it’s yours. You tell me you don’t know, can’t know, especially if you’re going to be spending the next ten lifetimes with me.

But you don’t. Next comes Noiz with his piercings and awful taste in style. You don’t remember us and neither do I, but there’s still this empty hole in my heart the size of you. When you tell me you’re leaving, you give me this look like you’re wondering if this is a mistake. I ignore it because you love him now. You tell me after that, had I asked you to stay, you probably would have.

Next comes him. Mink. I feel disgusted with myself that I never saw the signs. You’re quiet after him, like you don’t know how to take it. I hug you tight and tell you it’s okay. You sink into my embrace and hold onto me like I might disappear if you don’t. I know you loved him in the end, but it couldn’t have been worth it. I wish more than anything that you never had to meet him.

Next is Clear and you return from him with a smile on your face. I’m quiet as I watch you think about him. I know you’re sad and you miss him. He’s a robot, inorganic matter. He can’t be here with us. 

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“More than me?”

“I don’t know.” 

But you pull me close and etch love onto my skin with your fingers. So I let you have Clear because I know that in the end, I’m yours and you’re mine. I’ve had others, too, because sometimes it’s not enough to just miss you. So I let you have Clear.

Next is confusion. I’m not entirely sure what happened myself. Your dog, Ren, is you, but now he’s human and also your brother. And you love him. But you come back and you stare straight at me, unsure. Neither of us really know what to say so we don’t say anything at all. 

Then there’s the bad lifetimes. The endings where you’re lost or hurt and I can’t do anything about it. Clear, your Clear that you think about sometimes, is reprogrammed and destroys you. Virus and Trip kidnap you and turn you into their personal sex slave. You’re lost to the minds of Mink, Ren, Noiz - twice. 

After each of these lifetimes, you press close to me and cry. You cry and cry until it’s time for the next lifetime. I tell myself that next time I will protect you, but every time I’m only just a few steps too far away.

When it’s all over, when we’ve been battered and ruined and our emotions have been shredded, you take my hand and we walk forward together. There’s a home in our personal heaven, a small apartment where you pull me close and promise that we’ll be together forever. And we can be. We are finally together as it should be.

Because you found me when you were half my height in a playground every single time. And in every single lifetime I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me, but someone kept getting there first. But not here. Not anymore.

You’re mine and I’m yours.

And I love you.


End file.
